The American College of Cardiology in testimony to US House of Representatives stated: "In addition to expanding the number and scope of clinical trials, additional resources must be dedicated to train the next generation of clinical 'trialists' in the areas of biostatistics, trial design, outcomes research, and bioethics". Another report stated "Fewer training programs...are available for statistics and biostatistics programs than ten years ago...In the mathematically based areas of bioinformatics, biostatistics... the shortage of qualified teachers and students going on to the life sciences is becoming acute... unless qualified faculty are replaced there will be increasingly fewer individuals with the necessary expertise to train the next generation of statisticians and computer scientists". Jim Ramsay, the President of the Statistical Society of Canada notes: "Nick Fisher, the SSA President, struck a note of concern in his Presidential address. He cited declining memberships in the SSA, RSS, and ASA; [he also] noted the shrinking numbers of students entering statistics in Australia, and the disappearance of departments of statistics in universities in many countries. But at the same time there is an increasing demand for statisticians in academia, government and industry". The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB)'s Department of Biostatistics is well poised to help meet this need. Our department has undergone a renaissance in the past 5 years with significant strength in two areas: Statistical Genetics and Clinical Trials. We have a large, well-funded, highly active department evenly split between methodological and applied research. Our focus on neurological diseases from Multiple Sclerosis, Myasthenia Gravis, Alzheimers, stroke, Parkinson's, etc. provides a range of practical opportunities for advanced training. Our structured training program is designed to offer late pre- and post-doctoral fellowships to prepare scientists for careers in biostatistics specifically aimed at neurological research. The training program aims to develop independent investigative skills in the development, evaluation, and application of advanced statistical methods in neurological disorders and clinical trials. Applied experience is provided via co-mentorship by UAB's well established NINDS-funded investigators. The importance of biostatistics in the public health of this nation cannot be overstated. Providing a well trained cadre to evaluate benefits and risks of treatment while dispelling the hype is a key public health endeavor. [unreadable]